Senior Year
by write4life24
Summary: This is Demi, Selena, Joe, Nick, and Mileys last semester together before they all go to college. Little do they know that it will be filled with drama, love, lust, and suspense. NILEY. JEMI or JELENA. Still haven't decided.
1. The Start of The End

"Guys, this is our last semester together!" Miley Stewart cried out to her best friends off 10 years, Demi Torres and Selena Santiago. They had been there for each other all throughout high school and now, the first day back after winter break, they all realized that they might be heading off in separate directions soon.

"Sorry to break up the chick fest, but we DO have stuff to do you know." Joe Grey said to the hugging trio. Joe was 19, and he had been short a few credits the year before and had to make them up this year, though no one knew why he was short. Joe was also the vice president of student council, attempting to clean his resume up a little before college. He had run for president, but Miley had beaten him by 3 votes exactly.

"Right, c'mon Joe lets get those announcements done!" Miley said giggling as she left her two friends, watching her Demi gawk at Joe. Demi had known Joe almost as long as they had known each other, but Miley had known him and his brothers since she was born, and Demi always had a crush on him. Miley rolled her eyes and smiled as Joe through a friendly arm over his presidents shoulder as they made their way to the MI room.

"Is Nick in there already?" Joe nodded. Nick was the technical producer. He took care of everything from lighting to camera, because no teacher in the school knew how to do that. He was a TA for the Media Immersion teacher because she had no idea what she was doing. But in the end it was good for Nick, because it gave him extra credit and a little something special to put on his resume for college.

Joe and Miley got to the MI room and walked in on Nick, laying on his back under the tech table, attempting to do something with a couple different colored cords. What he wanted to do with the cords, they had no idea.

"Yo Nick, announcements in 5." Joe walked over to Nicks TA desk where his and Mileys morning Starbuck's drinks were hot and ready to be enjoyed, right next to Nicks. They had the usual every morning; Nick got a black coffee with caramel, Joe a vanilla latte with hazelnut, and Miley had a caramel apple spice with extra whip. Joe handed Miley hers after checking the weird Starbucks workers writings on the side of the cup. She smiled and took it, taking a swig from it.

"OW! HOT!" Nick and Joe chuckled. Same thing, every morning. They heard a knock at the door and looked over. There stood a size zero girl with blond hair, in a tight tank top and jeans barely covering her ass. Miley and Joe rolled their eyes as Nick got up from his spot under the table to greet his girlfriend.

"Hey Delta!" he smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back, a little more rough then what was appropriate for public, but what could they do about it?

"Hey Nicky." she said in her high pitched voice. Miley winced a little. Joe just groaned.

"Are you guys getting ready to do the announcements?" she flashed her bleached white teeth at them.

"Yea, and only student council members are allowed in right now so if you don't mind.." Miley said in tone ruder than intended, but what did she care? She didn't like her and she wasn't going to pretend she did.

"But Nickys not on the council and he's in here. Plus I'm his girlfriend, make an exception." she sat down in one of the rolling computer chairs set up in front of one of the Pear Mac flat screen desktop computers and rolled her eyes.

"Nick deals with the technical stuff and without him, we can't have the announcements. Now please, if you wouldn't mind waiting out-"

"C'mon Miles, she can stay. You can stay." the last part directed at his girlfriend. Miley rolled her eyes.

"She makes any noise, she's out." Nick nodded.

"Won't make a sound." she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. Miley raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at her best friends girlfriends dumbness.

"Aww babe your so cute." Nick kissed her again. The kiss lasted a while before Joe cleared his throat.

"Nick? The camera is supposed to be pointed at us in 20 seconds and your busy mackin' on your Barbie. Now put your lips away and point the camera at us." Miley held back a laugh. Nick rolled his eyes and kissed Deltas neck before getting the $700 camcorder, which was hooked up to a bunch of different colored cables, and pointed it at Joe and Miley. He had his headset on, which was used to be able to hear what they sounded like on the screen so he would know to turn the volume or down, and he had his button pad hooked to his belt, used to put different images on the screen as they talked.

They had about 5 seconds to show, so Nick clicked on the schools logo to appear on the screen as Joe and Miley got in place. Nick signaled them, "5..4..3..2..", he pointed at them and nodded, looking at the computer screen next to them.

"Hey y'all its your Prez Miley Stewart!"

"And your VP Joe Grey!"

"Hope y'all had an awesome holiday! I know I did. Anyway, just wanted to tell everybody that 8th and 9th period are cancelled due to scheduling conflictions."

"If you haven't gotten your schedule yet, you can get a copy of it in the gym, along with a new ID, and a bell schedule."

"If you need anything else, just go down to gym. They'll have people there to answer your questions."

"Tomorrows a regular day, regular bells and regular classes, so enjoy your short classes and half day of freedom while you can!"

"But don't forget that you are in school!" Joe chuckled at that one.

"Spring sports teams tryout sign up sheets are hanging up in the senior caf! Make sure you go and sign up! Even if you're a freshmen! We promise not to throw eggs at you. But I can't promise anything about water balloons!" Joe winked at the camera and Miley chuckled.

"He's kidding! I promise! But go sign up! Especially you seniors! This is your last chance to show your pride!"

They both smiled at the camera while waiting for Nick to flash the school logo on the screen again. After about 5 seconds, it was up and the camera was down. Nick smiled at Joe and Miley.

"Nice guys! Good to see you haven't lost your touch over those three weeks!" he smirked and started to clean his tech gear up, so he could put back in his TA locker cabinet.

Joe hit him upside the head before leaving. Nick chuckled and continued cleaning up, his girlfriend not bothering to ask if he needed help. It bothered him a little, but he just shook it off.

"Nice butt crack Nick!" Miley smacked Nicks butt and then laughed loudly before leaving with her Starbucks. Nick blushed and pulled his pants up.

"What did she mean nice butt crack? When did she see your butt honey?" Delta said, clearly confused. Nick sighed.

"She meant my pants fell down a little in the back and were showing my butt sweetheart." She giggled and smacked his ass.

"That's for my eyes only baby. And don't call me sweetheart, its too goody-goody for me." Nick raised his eyebrows but nodded and continued to clean up.

"Babe, can you grab those cords for me?"

"Sorry boo, gotta go!" she kissed his cheek and left. Nick sighed again and continued to clean up on his own as he watched his girlfriend walk out.

* * *

><p>"He did not!" Demi exclaimed as she, Miley, and Selena sat in Business Management, a class all seniors were required to take.<p>

"Yea he did! I was all 'um, seriously? Get this bitch out' but obviously I couldn't say that-"

"I would have." Miley glared at Selena. Miley could never be mean to Nick. They were way too close, although Nick did know her feelings toward his girlfriend.

"That's because you don't like the thought of him being with any girl but you." She poked Selena in the shoulder.

"Very true, but I have my reasons." Miley shrugged, agreeing.

"I agree you do. But seriously, you should've seen what the chick was wearing. Who the hell wears that tight a tank top in the middle of winter…in New York for crying out loud! " Selena and Demi cringed just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>After class Miley, Demi, and Selena walked out and towards their lockers. Seniors had the privelage of picking their own lockers in the senior wing of the school. So they picked out lockers right on the end. Selenas next to the wall, Mileys in the middle, and Demis next to Mileys. Joe and Nicks lockers were right across the hall.<p>

"I still say they should break up. They've been dating since the beginning of the year and he still hasn't figured out what a whore she is." Miley laughed at her straightforward friend.

"But Dem, he makes her happy."

"Happy, shmappy. He'd be just as HAPPY with me." Selena cut in. Demi nodded agreeing. Miley just sighed. Nick and Selena didn't have the best track record. They dated over sophomore and junior year and almost every other month had some huge blowout, but they always got back together until finally they had a huge blowout in July before senior year. Selena went on vacation right after the fight and came back and WHAM! Nick had a hoe clinging to his arm.

Miley leaned back against the lockers and everything Demi and Selena were talking about started to just go in one ear and out the other, she was in day dream land now.

"And what kind of name is Delta anyways? Its stupid!" Selena held her stomach from laughing so hard as her and Demi continuously made fun of Nicks girlfriend.

"She looks like a carrot with all the fake tanning she does!" Selena laughed even harder. Nick came up next to them, holding his book bag, which was hanging off one shoulder, with one hand and a binder next to his thigh with the other.

"Who's a carrot?"

Demi and Selena froze. They couldn't tell Nick they had been talking about his girlfriend.

"Heather Sinclair!" Miley stated, forcing a fake laugh.

"OMG yes! Dude she's a total carrot!" Demi laughed.

"She's got the body like one too. Too skinny legs, weird shaped middle, and grassy hair." All three girls burst out laughing as Nick chuckled at them and rolled his eyes at the three beauties in front of him, making fun of a junior poser. Joe then came up behind them.

"Heather Sinclarrot?" Nick nodded as the girls started laughing even harder. All three of them were practically in tears. The warning bell rang, signaling everyone to start heading to class.

"Well..I'll see y'all…later!" Selena said between laughs as she grabbed Joe and dragged them off to their next class. Demi waved and headed up the stairs, leaving Nick and Miley. Nick smiled at Miley and threw an arm around her, bug not before taking her Trig 2 textbook to carry himself, as they headed to their class.

"So, when I walked up you seemed a little spaced. You alright?" Miley nodded and shifted her brown leather bag on her shoulder. Nick smiled down at her.

'_She's so beautiful..Wait what? No Grey don't do this. She's been your best friend since you were born, stop thinking like that.' _Nick thought. Miley and Nick had cribs next to each other in day care when they were babies, and they grew up together.

"You okay?" Miley looked up at him. Nick hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled as they walked into their classroom

"Welcome to hell." Miley laughed.

"Also known as Trig 2." he chuckled at her as they took a seat next to each other, just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Nick handed her, her book and smiled a smile at her that made Miley know that no matter how hard this year got, she would have a best friend next to her to help her through it. It made her feel…safe.


	2. I'll Break Up With Her

"Miley!"

The brunette turned around to see her best friend jogging to catch up with her in the busy high school hallway. She smiled and waited for him to catch up.

"What's up Curly?" she giggled. Nick laughed and started walking with her.

"Can you drive me home after school?" He asked.

"Sure, but can't Joe drive you? You do live in the same house, you know." She laughed and he smiled and rolled his eyes as they stopped in front of Mileys locker.

"Yeah, but Demi asked him to go to track and field try-outs with her."

"Joe is going to run competitively?" Nick nodded.

"Joe Gray?" Nick nodded again. The two teens looked at each other burst out laughing.

"Hey party people!" Joe said as he and Demi walked up to the best friends, making Miley and Nick laugh harder.

"Um, when someone says hey, you usually say it back." Joe said confused. He looked over at Demi, but she just shrugged.

"What's so funny?" Selena asked as she walked up to her 4 best friends.

"Joe…run…fast…track…team…" Miley managed to say through laughs. By now she and Nick were almost in tears. Selena joined in the laughs.

"What's so funny about me being on the track team? I'm fit." Joe said stubbornly as he flexed his muscles. Miley calmed down before answering his question.

"Remember freshmen year, you tried hurdling?" Selena laughed.

"Yeah and he misjudged the height of one and he ended up landing on it and crushing his-"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Joe said before they could finish his embarrassing freshmen memory. Demi smiled and hugged Joe.

"I thought it was cute." Joe smiled.

"See! I wasn't a complete embarrassment!"

"Yes you were, Joseph." Joe, Miley, Demi, and Selena froze as they heard the voice that reminded them of nails on chalkboard. They silently watched as Nick kissed the owner of the voice.

"Do you even know what we were talking about Delta?" Demi asked coldly.

"No, but I know Joseph is always an embarrassment." She smirked. Joe and Selena rolled their eyes as Miley hit Nicks arm. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Delta. That's my brother." She rolled her eyes.

"But Nickybear, he's an embarrassment. Why hide the truth?" Miley made a gag face for Joe, Demi, and Selena. They all snickered.

"Look that's my brother. Don't talk about him like that alright?" Delta sighed.

"Whatevs." Nick sighed and looked at his watch

"Guys, we should get to the MI lab if we wanna make these announcements." Miley and Joe nodded and left their friends. Delta started to follow them.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Miley said as she turned around.

"Um, to watch my BF do the announcements?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Look sweetie, no one but us three are allowed in the MI lab right now. Sorry. Last week was an exception, but now we really need to focus." Delta made a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Nicky!" Nick sighed.

"Look babe, we could get in trouble. I'm sorry. I'll meet you at your locker after the announcements?" He tried to smile but she just huffed.

"Don't bother!" She said as she stomped off. Nick turned around and continued walking, as Miley and Joe shared a secret high five behind his back.

"Who actually says BF? Is it so hard to say boyfriend?" Joe whispered to Miley. She giggled.

"I know, right?" They laughed quietly as they walked into the MI lab, behind Nick.

* * *

><p>"We're clear." Nick said as he put his camera back on the desk and started cleaning up. He had barely talked since the whole Delta thing. Joe and Miley let it slide so they could finish the announcements, but now it was time to talk. They walked up behind Nick and sat down in two rolling chairs parked in front of the Pear Mac flat screens. Nick turned around to get his camera, stopped, and looked at them.<p>

"Is this an intervention?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Look bro, I hate to say this-actually, I'd love to say it. You need to dump that bitch." Nick glared at his older brother.

"Joe, honey I love you but…GET OUT." Miley said as she rolled his chair out of the MI lab.

"You know it's true!" Joe yelled as he rolled out. She closed the door after him.

"Look, Joe didn't mean it like tha-"

"Yeah he did."

"But, I wanted to approach it softer." She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not happy with her. I can tell. Just break up with her and you'll be happy. A free man." She smiled softly. He returned it, before it turned into a smirk.

"But the sex is great!" Miley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Perv!" They both laughed.

"Seriously Nick, all she does is bring you down. None of us like her. Everytime she comes around, you tense up and we all get silent. If you broke up with her, none of that would happen. It would just be the five of us again." She smiled.

"I don't know Miley, I really do like h-"

"No you don't, dump her!" Joes voice came from the hallway.

"JOSEPH!" They heard a bang and laughed.

"OW! MY HEAD!" They heard from the hallway. They opened the door to see Joe lying on his back, head against the wall, with the chair tilted over and his body sprawled out on the hallway floor.

"Joe, are you okay?" Miley giggled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He said as got up, managing to trip over the chair and fall once more. Nick and Miley both doubled over in laughter. Joe got up and brushed himself off, and started walking away.

"It's okay, no one saw it!" he yelled. Miley looked over at Nick.

"I'm gonna break up with her." Miley smiled and hugged him. Nick hugged his best friend tightly and leaned his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. He sighed quietly.

* * *

><p>"No seriously, he hit his head on the door and then fell out of the chair! Then trying to get up he fell AGAIN!" Miley laughed with Demi and Selena at lunch. The three girls were laughing hysterically at the mornings events.<p>

"Typical Joe!" Demi stated as they laughed even more. They saw Joe walking up to them and instantly shut their mouths.

"Hey Joe! Have a nice trip?" Miley and Selena burst out laughing at Demis comment.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I fell haha. Happens every day. Wana go to Potbellies? Caf' food sucks monkey butt." The girls laughed but agreed and got up to follow Joe out. Miley spotted something and pulled Joe's arm, stopping the group.

"Look!" she hissed as she pointed to Nick and Delta talking. Delta looked to be yelling at Nick as he tried to explain. She slapped him and stalked off.

"Oh shit, nice hit!" Joe laughed. Selena, and Miley looked at Demi and Demi nodded, slapping him upside the head.

"HEY!" he said louder than intended. Selena covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"I hear you." Nick said as he turned the corner to see his four best friends. They were all speechless.

"We're sorry!" Miley blurted out after at least 30 seconds of silence. Nick chuckled.

"It's alright, at least she and I are over." He smiled. They all smiled back.

"We're going to Potbellies. Come with?" Selena asked.

"Who else would I hang out with at lunch?" Nick laughed and started walking with them to the parking lot.

"Who's car are we taking?" he asked.

"JOES!" they all yelled. Joe groaned.

"Guys, it may be nice, but it's a gas guzzler!" he complained, referring to the red 2012 Range Rover Sport HSE LUX his parents had bought him for his 18th birthday. One of his dream cars, Nick had a similar one in black. He loved it, but it really shook him of his money from all the damn gas prices.

"So what?" Demi asked. Joe put his hand out.

"Five bucks each, before you enter the Joe mobile." They all groaned but slammed the twenty bucks in his hand before getting in. Nick in front, the girls in the back. Joe got in after them and drove off to Potbellies.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Nicholas, ya ready?" Miley smiled as walked up the Nick at his locker.<p>

"Yup." He slammed his locker shut before walking with Miley to the parking lot. As they walked out of school, Nick spotted something he didn't expect to see.

"Is that Delta?" he hissed to Miley. She looked over and sure enough, there was the slutty blonde making out with some junior. She pulled away and glanced at Nick. Nick raised his eyebrows at her, but she just leaned back in for more. Miley looked at Nick and put her hand on his arm.

"Nick, are you alright?" she asked softly. He clenched his fists but released slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's just go." He put his hand on Mileys back and led her to her black Prius. She smiled softly as he opened the drivers door for her, before running around and getting in the pssengers seat. He threw both their bookbags in the back as Miley started up the car and reversed out of the parking lot.

The twenty minute ride was pretty quiet, except for the low volume of Sirius Hits playing from her radio. Once she pulled into Nicks driveway, she looked over at him.

"Nick just forget her. Obviously she doesn't deserve you if she's willing to do that." Nick nodded slowly, looking at the ground.

"Plus it was a junior! You're obviously the best guy she'll ever get and she definitly doesn't deserve my Nicholas. You're way to good for her." Nick smiled and looked up at his best friend.

"Thanks Miles." She smiled.

"Anytime."

Nick leaned over and kissed Mileys cheek and then reached into the backseat to grab their bags. He took his out of the car with him and set hers in the passenger seat. He leaned down into the passenger window and smiled at Miley.

"You're the best Miles."

"Don't forget it!" Nick chuckled and shook his head as he walked up to his front door. He turned around and watched his best friend reverse out his driveway and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! So sorry about everything, but I'm back! Hope y'all aren't mad. :**

**Bodyguard will be updated tomorrow and Mr. President right after! The reason I did this story first is because it only had one chapter. Tomorrow will be filled with updates! SWEAR! Thanks for all staying loyal. You have no idea what kind of year I've lived. SHIT.**

**But I'm back, for good. Promise.**

**I know this ain't the best but bear with me. I'm a little rusty. It'll all be good once I'm back in the game! I got everything going for me right now and nothings gonna get in my way of this or anything else. :)**

**Hope this chapter shows you guys that I'm serious about coming back and finishing the stories I've started!**

**Any suggestions would be awesome! Comment or inbox them! :)**

**Look for updates tomorrow! 3**


End file.
